


Shout Before You Sing

by audreycritter



Series: Cor Et Cerebrum [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, no profreading we die like mne, such the drama, tumblr flash fiction, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter
Summary: It's not like he's been there for years, but honestly, Dev should know better than to startle a Wayne.





	

The cave was quiet when Dick stepped off the elevator into the dim interior and the practice mats and computer desk were both void of people, which was odd, because Damian had made plans to spar with him and the kid was, if anything, punctual about his own plans. It took less than a second after that to find him, however, because the silence was broken by a sharp exclamation.

“Bloody hell!”

Dick looked toward the medbay and saw Dr. Devabhaktuni sitting on a stool in shirt sleeves, craning his neck to look over his own shoulder. Damian was standing behind him with a handful of gauze and a strange expression. It took Dick a second to realize that the kid looked furious and embarrassed at the same time.

“What’s going on?” Dick asked cheerfully, jogging across the cave.

Dev and Damian shot him matching glares in return and he stopped, stepped back with both hands up.

“Woah,” Dick said. “Tone it down a notch. Everyone okay?”

“Your sodding pup of a little brother put a bloody batarang in the back of my arm,” Dev said, looking over his shoulder again. That was when Dick noticed the blood on the gauze in Damian’s hands.

“Shuriken,” Damian corrected stiffly.

Dick watched as Dev turned to Damian with a look of incredulity and bewilderment.

Damian’s face went pale and his mouth pressed into a thin line. His ears were turning bright red.

“Shuriken,” Dev echoed, turning back to Dick. “He threw a shuriken at me.”

“Damian!” Dick snapped, taking the gauze from the boy as Damian skittered sideways out of the way.

“I didn’t throw it–” Damian snapped angrily.

“–it wasn’t exactly at me,” Dev sighed, cutting the boy off. Dick pressed gauze against the inch-long, dripping gash. Dev didn’t even flinch. “I may have startled him, bugger me. Accidentally.”

“I was on the mats,” Damian grumbled, hopping on the gurney and crossing his arms. His ears were still red but his glare was back. “I didn’t know you were in the cave. And singing ‘Let it Snow’ at a questionable volume is hardly a considerate way to announce yourself.”

Dick’s hands were still on the gauze or he would have put a palm against his forehead.

“Damian. Please tell me you didn’t physically assault someone for singing.”

“I briefly incapacitated a potential threat,” Damian shot back. He had the good sense to at least look down at his swinging feet and mutter, “And I’m sorry, Dr. Devabhaktuni.”

“It’s fine, mate. I’ll live. But do villains often give away their location with holiday songs?” Dev asked, as Dick put fresh gauze on the wound and decided they could do without stitches or get Alfred in a bit. “Medical tape’s in the left drawer.”

Damian tossed him the tape and Dick sighed.

“You’d be surprised at the sorts of things villains do to give their location away,” Dick said ruefully.

“Then next time I sing,” Dev said, and whatever face he made at Damian, out of Dick’s line of sight, made Damian suddenly grin. “Next time I bloody feel like singing, I’ll duck first.”

“Probably wise,” Dick acknowledged. “In this house, anyway.”


End file.
